


Heart Beat

by ileyana



Category: South Park, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Love, Multi, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileyana/pseuds/ileyana
Summary: A new Idol is about to make his debut in Jin Hit Entertainment as the first ever American Idol. How will South Korea and the world greet Tweek?On the other side of the world, Craig Tucker has lived his whole life washing dishes and cooking at a local fast food with no dreams or future ahead. Will his one trip to South Korea lead him to leave his boring life and start a new one near the kpop idol?(BTS IS ONLY MENTIONED BUT NOT ENTIRELY A PART OF THE STORY.)





	Heart Beat

After 10 days of non stop work, tomorrow is finally my day off.

  
Working in fast food can be exhausting. Not to mention the rude customers and the horrible service.

  
*T.V announcement*  
"All right you guys so get this. Thanks to the popularity of BTS back in the day, not only has kpop risen through our whole nation but has also inspired a young new Idol who will make his debut by the end of this year. His identity is not yet confirmed but what shocked the world is that he is American. Sources inform that the newest addition to JinHit Entertainment flew all the way to South Korea to become an Idol. Of course this has made popular headlines throughout Korea that even the South Korean President Kim Namjoon tweeted about the excitement."

  
*Turns off T.V*  
Entertainment life is ridiculous.

  
I head out to work on my bike since my car is being repaired. Man how I miss driving my old BMV around.

  
I clock in and start with my daily routine. Restock, cook some fresh food, wash dishes, clean up my area. My little ritual.

  
"CRAIG!" I hear an annoyingly happy Clyde come in the restaurant. "I DID IT! I WON US FOUR TICKETS TO SOUTH KOREA!"

  
"Whaa.. Clyde I'm busy."

  
"Wait.. I know, I know but listen! Four FREE tickets!"

  
"How do you know it wasn't a scam?"

  
"Since when is Hope World Clothing a scam?!" Clyde yells "The owner was giving away free tickets to South Korea with all expenses paid for a whole month and I WON US FOUR TICKETS!"

  
I look at the tickets and enter the site address on my phone. The sucker won four tickets to South Korea indeed.

  
"Wait but, the flight is tomorrow morning! I can't just leave like this.."

  
"Sure you can! Aren't you tired of cleaning and mopping floors all day? Craig, you can even make a new life over there! For a month" He mocks

  
"Why would I want to make a life there if I can't even speak Korean."

  
"Craig.."

  
"NO. Just find your third person somewhere else."

  
I go back to my station. Great, the rice got burnt!

As the rush stops, my manager glares at me.

  
"Hey Craig.. I couldn't help but overhear your friend out there. I mean the whole restaurant heard.." My manager approaches me. "Look, you've been my most loyal associate and I'd hate for you to stay stranded here. Just cooking up rice your whole life.." She continues. "You can always come back if it's not your type of lifestyle but.. why not take the risk? Think about it.. Maybe in the way you find yourself."

  
By the end of my shift I can't help but repeat my manager's words in my head. Goddammit, I've got nothing to lose anyways. This small town can get used to one less person.

I call Clyde but no response. I figured, I did yell at him.

  
*phone ring*  
'Meet me at my house at 5am. We're ubering to the airport!"

  
And just like that. The next day I find myself in an airplane on my way to South Korea...


End file.
